


Melting Point

by impossiblyimprobable



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture, Loki wump, loki being tortured, neurosurgeons being nerds, well ... nor really implied if a neurosurgeon says it, wump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblyimprobable/pseuds/impossiblyimprobable
Summary: Strange basically just straight up acknowledges that Thanos tortured Loki.Please note: this is based on spoilers, speculation and rumors, it was written prior to Avengers Endgame coming out, but I personally wanted Strange to acknowledge Loki had been tortured. That's all.





	Melting Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctorwhogirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/gifts), [SilentViolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentViolet/gifts).



There was of course, some contention within the team at Thor's decision to bring Loki from Valhalla. Stephen himself had no objection, despite the fact he had sent Loki falling through space. In hindsight it wasn't the kindest thing he could have done, however - it was either talk to Thor alone for expediency or acquire an alternative of some kind. Falling through certain areas of space-time was relatively safe. 

Bringing Loki from Valhalla though, brought everything to the forefront, and frankly the fact that Loki seemed terrified to fight the one who had killed him in the first place. That much was obvious, why would anyone want to fight the person that killed him? 

The team ought to be distracted, considering they would break off in their own groups rather than welcome their former enemy. It broke some sort of protocol to say such things before the whole team (no HIPPA laws would be applicable but - most likely a moral dilemma of some kind.) 

Strange isn't one to apologize for his actions easily. But someone ought to acknowledge something. Stephen really isn't sure if Thor knows of it, though considering his attitude towards Loki he could probably sense  _something_ was wrong, but not necessarily the source of it. 

"Humans are accustomed to a general internal temperate of 98.6 Fahrenheit, yet another 9.4 degrees of internal temperature and brain function is severely compromised. Would make anyone with even superior ability and technology perhaps agree to things that he might not under other circumstances." There is no preamble, no introduction, no... bother with platitudes. Strange is a neurosurgeon, not known for a good bedside manner, not much liking to discuss his manner of thinking with patients. But Loki is of course not a human patient at all. His body temperature is much lower, and Strange is certain that whatever he was subjected to would have been hotter than 108 degrees Fahrenheit - he would be resistant to normal forms of medical treatment and coddling. It's a good thing Strange is good at neither. 

He knows Loki is staring at him now. "I don't plan on sending you to the void again, hardly need for that." He is ... of course, acknowledging that Thanos more or less forced Loki into submission in his quest for the Infinity Stones. 

Using them singularly even requires payment of some kind. Using them all at once, the universe itself demands to be corrected. So that is why they are all here. Loki is still staring at him in a curious manner as though he has not quite figured out how the Midgardian has figured this out. "My personal recommendation as a doctor would be to have you see someone with an intimate knowledge of Joten anatomy -"

"You could if you're as fast a study as you pretend," Loki says, in an arrogant tone. 

"I don't pretend. I have a photographic memory, and intense study of the brain and how much it can handle." Strange retorts. The fact he's talking to Strange instead of ignoring him entirely might be a sign he likes him. This might be a different sort of partnership he can work with. 

**Author's Note:**

> so derp this got "bornded" as husband said out of many chats and it won't leave me alone. I hate it but it was written when I was tired and I don't really want to edit. If you get inspired by this though, please link me, because I'd love to read it!


End file.
